Moonlight Sonata
by IceFemme
Summary: Dean has finally achieved his doctorate in Angelic Behavior, so what's better than to adopt his own for private observations? In a world where angels, demons, and humans coexist, Dean goes to an angel reserve to be introduced to Castiel, a rare dominant angel. Castiel first appears anything but eager, but develops some dark feelings for the mud-monkey; wink!kink, dom!angel!cas, M.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Dean Winchester has a doctorate in Angelic Behavior and he decided what's better than to adopt his own? In a world where angels, demons, and humans coexist, Dean goes to an angel reserve to adopt his own, leading him to meet one of the oldest and rarest of their species—Castiel, a dominant angel who actually descended from heaven. Castiel is anything but eager to get adopted by such a "_mud-monkey_" as Dean Winchester, but Dean only wants to study the magnificent creature… Oh how wrong he was.

**Warnings**: dom!angel!cas, sub!human!dean, wing!kink, some non-con & dub-con; (nothing scheduled for this chapter, though)

_Beta'd by Vanya Starwind! Big thank you to the speed-reading goddess!_

* * *

**Moonlight Sonata**

Dean Winchester, freshly twenty-four, is a bright young man. He's been out of college for over a year and unfortunately still working hard to pay back his school debt. He graduated with a bachelor's degree of science in genetics and a doctorate in Angelic Behavior.

In a world where angels, demons, and humans can all coexist in harmony, it's quite the accomplishment to Dean. Plus, chicks dig it. Like, they are _really _into it.

So why was he in his '67 Chevy Impala making his way up a wet slick paved road to an angel reserve in the middle of Idaho when he could be back in his newly bought San Francisco apartment curled up with a book or possibly working? God only knows how much he owed for those textbooks and Dean honestly didn't even want to think about how much Sam's Stanford education was going to cost next year.

He parked in a small parking lot as the road was blocked to any one other than officials of the site. Dean shrugged on his leather jacket and slammed the car door behind him, getting out of his gorgeous black muscle car and stepping into the drizzle outside.

Jamming his hands into his pockets, Dean hurried up the steps that led to the administrative building on the top of the hill. With in two minutes, he had trekked all the way to the top without a sweat. Finally, he felt thankful for putting in so many hours working at his uncle Bobby's ranch and hanging out with his exercise addict brother, Sam.

Pushing open the door, a rush of warm air blew right in Dean's face. He welcomed it and approached the woman sitting at the front desk. "Hello?" she said, more of a question than a welcoming statement and Dean cocked a brow.

"I'm Dean Winchester. I have an appointment with Chuck Shurely?" he said and the girl with short brown hair turned to her fancy computer and started typing in some keywords. She nodded and turned to the phone on the receiver by her computer. She punched in a couple numbers before holding it up to her ear and waiting a mere second.

"Yes, I have a Dean Winchester waiting here. Yes. Fantastic." She ended the call and turned towards an awaiting Dean and smiled warmly. "Mr. Shurley will be down in a couple minutes. Why don't you go warm up in the reception room; my name is Ava Wilson and feel free to ask me any questions you have."

Dean nodded with a curt smile and then turned toward the spacious room that had plush white couches and a glass coffee table that had a variety of recent magazines spread out.

Looking around for a moment, Dean saw a worker here and there, but really there was no one else. He wondered if it was just because it was eight am on a Tuesday morning that there were no visitors or if this place was just generally not a tourist attraction.

"Mr. Winchester?"

Dean looked up and busted out his thoughts to meet eyes with a short, curly haired man. He smiled hesitantly and stuck his arm out to meet Dean's hand. "I'm Chuck Shurley. If you're ready we could go talk?"

The guy kind of came off as an ex-meth addict, but Dean shrugged and followed him out of the warm building and towards the main gates that led to the actual facility. They entered through a side door as Chuck had the correct keys since it didn't seem like the place was actually open yet.

"I know what you're thinking. Not many people, huh?"

Dean agreed with a grunt.

"Well, reserves like this are frowned upon. To me, that is, in my opinion and my coworkers', this place is a successfully executed site where angels and demons alike can come to seek shelter and accommodations. But to others, they see this place as a kind of zoo."

Dean furrowed his brows. He had never really thought about it like that before, but in a sense, it was true. The creatures here, demons and angels, were technically caged because they were potentially dangerous to humans.

"Sorry, I kinda just had to vent that to someone, it was getting on my nerves," he said, scratching his arm and leading Dean down the concrete path towards more buildings. "So you graduated with a doctorate in Angelic behavior?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I did," Dean said, realizing this was the first thing he had replied to Chuck's nervous rambling since he met him. "It's always been a passion of mine, other worldly creatures."

"I'm glad you feel that way, they're becoming an old art that humans as a whole are becoming less concerned about. As you know, some can be vicious because they fear us and can lash out and even kill us. It's happened many times by now, I've read it all in the New York Times."

Now the cages were in view. They were honestly nothing like the ones at zoos, though. These here had thick, lead like, metal bars that stretched from the ground to twenty five, maybe thirty feet in the air, giving the residents plenty of room to move around in. In some enclosures, there were actually trees and plains inside of them with one to five other angels inside.

Almost immediately, Dean noticed that demons and Angels were separated. It made sense; the two species haven't always been good neighbors.

Dean continued on, the creatures alike stopping what they were doing and walking over to the bars and watching Dean and Chuck walk by with curiosity. They talked to each other, too. Most had high-pitched voices, which led Dean to believe they were younger (despite their appearance—angels were born like humans but grew to their adolescence appearance in around five years and sometimes stayed like that until they got into their early seventies).

Chuck and Dean made it past the majority of angel cages and then into the demon area. "Um, Chuck, I'm more interested in looking at the angels—"

"I know, Mr. Winchester. There's one in particular that I think you would be quite taken with if you would be patient," he said and kept walking. Dean made eye contact with a few of the demons hanging on curiously to their bars. They had long, some on the smaller scale of five feet wingspan to around eight feet. They were all various states and colour—most a dark brown and black or maroon and thick and leathery. They all had big sneers on their faces and glared at Dean for being an outsider. They too talked among themselves, whispering words while staring at him.

Finally after they passed the lot of the demons, they were coming to the end of the line of the reserve property, seeing as a large forest began in about a quarter mile on all sides of the place.

There were less and less creatures now in enclosures—three here, two there—and Chuck explained that these were the more difficult to deal with ones. Finally, the two men came to a stop in front of an angel enclosure. Chuck put his hand on the bar and whistled.

"Cas-tee-_elll_!"

The giant redwood trees shook and long black wings became visible as the leaves and branches shuddered as if there were some kind of storm inside the cage. A body flew into view and landed on the grassy ground and in a graceful leap he was right before Chuck and Dean, nuzzling his head and purring like a cat against Chuck's hand on the bar.

"Cas-tee-ell, there's someone I would like you to meet," the potential ex-meth head said in a soft voice as to not stir the creature. But to Dean, he was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. With a wingspan that easily spread nine feet and in the most beautiful colour of ebony black, the angel Castiel was beautiful. His face was toned with high cheekbones and electric blue eyes and dark brows with hair to match. He stood cloth less except a mere pair of loose tan loincloth skirt hanging off his thick hips. Castiel stood as tall as Dean with muscles to be jealous of and long legs that went on for days.

"Another mud-monkey?" he asked, his voice low and gravelly. Dean cocked a brow and pursed his lips.

Chuck blushed and shook his head. "No, Castiel, this is Dean Winchester. He is very, hmm, interested in Angelic creatures. He studies them in school." At this the angel Castiel made a small nod and looked over towards the dirty blond man. "Remember not to judge a book by its cover," Chuck spoke slowly.

Opening the small barred door, Chuck stepped in and led Dean in carefully behind him.

"Do not attack Dean," Chuck said in a stern voice and all Castiel could do was shoot Dean with a steely glare and not move. "As you can see, Castiel is just about the rarest of the rare; not just because he loves cuddles, but because he is a male dominant angel that is a—"

"Descendant from heaven," Dean finished for Chuck. He knew enough that the tattoo he had branded into his upper left pectoral was an ancient Enochian symbol that warrior angels got from God himself.

Dean didn't realize he had gotten so close to the angel that he was knocked out of his reverie when he felt hot breath on his nose. He looked up and met eyes with curious though cocky azure blue eyes. It was the most beautiful blue Dean had ever seen.

"Yes. We found him around three years ago in eastern Russia among a commune of other angels."

This was just too cool to be true for Dean. He would be extremely excited to study and observe this angel.

"I have the forms if you wish to adopt…" Chuck began, a genuine smile forming over his chapped lips.

Castiel didn't speak but in that moment he looked like he wanted to when Dean turned from Chuck back to the angel.

"If it's alright with Castiel," Dean said trying to cover up a nervous blush by clearing his throat.

Castiel cocked his head to the side in a childish manner and it made Dean wonder how old the angel was. He appeared to be approximately twenty-eight with the bags that hung under his eyes and the wild mess that was his hair.

Both humans turned to Castiel who looked choked up. "The mud-monkey wishes to have my permission…?"

Dean looked about ready to rip the angel a new one when being called yet again a 'mud-monkey' when it reached out and pressed a tense hand to Dean's chest, over his heart.

His face turned passive and he seemed to have a distant look like he was very into a book he was reading. "Your heart is pure. I accept."

x**X**x

"Just a few routine questions," the new man insured.

"Yeah, anything," Dean offered, taking a seat in the office. The man was tall with a permanent glare.

"My name is Dr. Gordon Aleksander. I would first like to ask if you have any committed any previous felonies? Any other—"

"No, and no." honestly, Dean was a little tired and he was anything but excited to hit the road for eight or so hours back to California.

"Sexual preferences?"

"I—what?"

Gordon looked at Dean with a perplexed expression. "Problem? Just answer the question." Dean wasn't sure he liked his attitude.

Dean didn't actually know the correct answer. He had broken up with his long-term girlfriend Lisa Braeden over five months ago and since then there had been multiple one-night stand partners. Female _and_ male.

"Bisexual?" Dean returned finally after a while of mulling it over.

Gordon wrote something down and nodded. He asked a few more insignificant questions that Dean answered with ease and then it all ceased and Dean was released to Chuck and a couple other men that were standing cautiously around an extremely pissed Castiel.

Now he had changed into a pair of gray sweatpants that hung loosely from those hips and a white tee shirt. From the front, that was what it looked like, but upon closer inspection, Dean saw that there was no back, just strings that tied together three times in the back; once above where his wings protruded from his body, another tie under them, and another on his lower back.

"And here he is, your very own Castiel Winchester," a woman with long red hair said with confidence. A warm smile eased onto her face as she extended Castiel's arm out to meet with Dean's hand and when they touched, something like an electric shock ran up Dean's arm.

Dean nodded, smiling at the angry beast. Castiel was also helped in loading into Dean's car, and the dirty blond haired man watched with worry as his long black wings went in, one at a time. He wasn't nervous as much about feathers falling as he was about Castiel's long claw like nails digging into the leather upholstery.

Dean slid into his own seat and glanced at the angel before sticking the keys in and revving the engine.

"You comfy?" he asks.

"No?" Castiel replies in more of a question than anything.

"Good. 'Cause we'll be on the road for quite a while, Cas."

* * *

The angel had eventually fallen into a very deep sleep (which Dean saw as a sign from heaven because he could turn his music up loud and not stir the man) and what with Dean's four hour rule, he didn't need to sleep until they got home around the wee hours of the morning. Castiel awoke with a start when they stopped in front of Dean's apartment at two.

"This is my place, Cas." Dean turned off the engine and climbed out of the car. He opened the back door to pull out his duffle bag since on the way over he had to stay at a motel, but there was also a smaller duffle bag that Chuck had packed for Castiel that he had to grab and hoist over his shoulder. The angel exited out of car with little struggle, glaring at Dean for not helping him. "My bad."

"You're correct," he responded, grumpily walking around the car to stand in front of him. Dean kinda half nodded and half smiled… This dude was weird. And unnecessarily angry.

After walking up flights and flights of stairs to show to Cas which floor was his, Dean had to squirm his way past the brick wall that was Castiel to push the keys into his apartment door. The door opened and a woosh of cold wind blew inside. "Shit," Dean murmured. He had left the window open for the past two days. He cautiously looked around to see if he had all of his valuable items like his computer and such.

"Is there a problem?" Dean immediately turned his attention to the stiff angel in the doorway and shook his head profusely.

"No, no I just left the window open is all." He turned and looked around. "Michael!?"

A dark brown coloured kitten came bounding from the doorway and right to Dean's feet where the dirty blond man leaned down and scooped him up. It turned to Castiel as if noticing him for the first time and hissed.

"Shh, Mike, it's okay."

"You have named your feline after my brother," Castiel stated, crossing his arms and glaring at the thing.

The cat was small but nothing if not agile. With it's dark brown hair and large golden eyes, it looked like something out of a spooky story. Michael continued to hiss at the brooding angel but Dean pulled him away and into a guest bedroom, filling up his food and water dish and placing them in there as well.

Dean clapped his hands together and looked at Castiel. "Okay. What can I do to help ease that stick out of your ass?"

Castiel didn't look happy at that comment.

"Bedroom? Need to use the bathroom for a shower? I know I do." Dean opened the fridge and pulled out some pasta from a couple days ago and nuked it in the microwave.

Dean pulled his leather jacket off and hung it on the back of one of the stools next to the counter. He pulled the Italian food out of the microwave when it was done and looked up, noticing Castiel's obvious discomfort.

"Are you hungry? What do they normally feed you?" Dean asked.

Castiel walked around and set his eyes on the couch in the living room. Dean watched him walk away and got out of his chair in a hurry to see what the curious angel was up to. To the dirty blond man's utmost surprise, Castiel yanked the waistband of his sweats down past his balls and took his thick cock in hand and pointed it at the floor beside the couch.

"No!" Dean screamed and ran over to him. "Oh _hell_ no, Cas!"

Castiel didn't get the chance to piss or whatever he was planning on doing because Dean grabbed the waistband and pulled it up over the beautiful external organ. "Problem, Dean?"

Dean's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "_Problem_? Yes there is a problem! You are not a dog and I know that you do not need to be potty trained. You know what a toilet is, don't you?"

"Yes, I've used them on special occasions," he said, still looking slightly perplexed and annoyed that Dean's hand was still touching his pants.

"Well, man, from now on, you pee or do your business in the toilet. Not on my furniture, not the bed, nowhere else but in the bathroom, in the toilet. We clear?" Dean said, feeling good about himself for exerting his dominance over the clearly dominating angel. In fact, he felt sure that Cas could twist his arm around his back and break it in a matter of moments.

But the angel cooled down and pushed past Dean, down the hall and checked the door to the right and found the forest green bathroom.

Sighing heavily, Dean plopped down into a chair and began to eat his cooling pasta. "Son of a bitch," he muttered. This was going to be harder than he originally thought.

* * *

"Alright, bud. Sleepy time now."

"I don't require sleep." After cleaning up the bathroom for the last fifteen minutes, Dean was a little done with the angel. He hadn't known how to aim so he ended up missing almost completely, leaving Dean with a huge mess to sop up on his hands and knees, shouting, "_We sit when we use the toilet from now on, Goddamn it!_"

"Alright, then just hang out in the guest room for the night. There's a TV in there so knock yourself out," he said, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it onto the floor. When he turned around, Castiel was already out of the room and padding down the hall. Dean decided this was an opportune chance for privacy to take a shower.

Coming out fifteen minutes later, it was around three am and by God time to go to fucking sleep. Dean walked into his room wearing only a pair of black sweats and paused in his doorway.

There were gigantic wings draped over his bed and the floor. One of Castiel's arms drooped lazily off the side of the queen sized bed and his other under the protection of a feathered black wing. His head was facing Dean, his lips parted and the tips of his front teeth visible. He was out cold obviously and the man in the doorway wondered if he should have force-fed him before he went to sleep. "Fuck me," he muttered, running a hand through his hair and leaving the doorway.

Dean sighed and pulled a clean white tee out of his dresser, turning around and leaving the room to walk down the hall to enter the guest room. Michael was curled up in the middle of the twin bed in there, but lifted his head to watch his master enter. He mewled tiredly and Dean had to scoop him up to move him out of the way when he slid in under the covers.

"Night, Mike." The cat purred in response against his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beta'd by Vanya Starwind!_

_**Warnings**: mainly language, as you can see the first line; bathing?_

* * *

"Fucking _PHONE_!" Dean screamed, waking up in the twin bed by himself in a mess of pillows and comforter. The phone was ringing like crazy and he was far too tired to get off his ass and get it. Looking at the time it was almost noon. Well, he had more than enough sleep.

When he picked up, there was a quick voice saying, "Hello Mr. Winchester."

"Dean, call me Dean," he insisted. It was clearly Chuck.

"Right. It's Chuck."

Dean paused. "I know."

"Oh, alright then. It's mandatory for me to call and check up on you every once in a while. I thought it would be safe to call the next morning, see if everything's okay, and maybe I'll call in a week or two."

"Ah, thanks for that. And yeah," he paused to scratch the back of his neck, "everything's fine." Except for the part that the brat took his bed for the night. He sighed.

"Great, that's great. I just had some tips that I would like to reiterate to you in the case I neglected to tell you how absolutely important they are," he began in that nervous voice of his. "As you know, Castiel is a dominant male angel, so naturally he'll want to take control and boss you around."

Dean grunted, waiting for him to continue.

"Albeit, you are his owner and you are the one with the reigns. You do _not_ show him any fear or reluctance or he will use it to his advantage. He is not a human and he can smell your emotions like a wolf. If you slip up or become too comfortable with him, he will abandon showing you any respect because his customary response to the people he lives with is to control them."

Dean bit his lip. "Okay, gotcha."

"Dean this is extremely important. And if he… Pushes you into… Something you are _not_ comfortable with, you will treat him like a dog. In the bag that comes with him, I packed a couple things. Did you check it yet?"

_Pushes me into something uncomfortable_? Dean mentally asked himself. He decided he didn't want to think of the different possibilities.

"Dean?"

No, of course he hadn't checked the bag. Dean shuffled around the kitchen to try and find the small duffle. "No, not really."

"Well, inside, there is the brush and the oil, but also there is a collar. Do you see it?"

Dean pulled out the grooming kit and some more of the shirts that had the ties in the back made especially for angels and set them on the hardwood floor. At the bottom, though, was actually a fucking _collar _and_ leash_. Dean didn't think he had heard right when Chuck said it, but there was a legit _dog collar_ in the bottom of the bag. "Yeah, I have it in my hand."

"That is Castiel's stabilizer. You are only to use it when he gets out of hand. It just dims his Grace a little and doesn't let him use his power to the full extent. It will probably just make him drowsy and lethargic for a couple hours."

Gulping, Dean pulled it out and looked at it. It was baby blue with metallic little stud spikes that looked punkish but cute. _Kinky_, Dean's thoughts immediately directed to him and he had to fight off a blush. "Alright."

"So remember. He is still under your custody so it is legally your responsibility to take care of him and treat him like you would another human. Only take precautions that are totally necessary. But don't go too easy."

"Thanks, Chuck," Dean said, putting the collar down as he heard the loud sound of a toilet flushing and Castiel exited the bathroom. So help him God, the angel better not have left another mess…

"No problem, Dean. Just give me a call if you have any questions or problems. Have a great day, and I hope your studies go well with Castiel."

"Alright, man. Thanks for the call, bye," he said and hung up, placing the phone on the receiver and glancing over at Castiel. "Have a nice rest?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"It's… Different from my nest," he said finally, stepping out of his pants and walking further into the kitchen.

Dean's eyebrows shot up and he held his hands up. "Hey! Oh, okay. Uhm, here's the deal, buddy. I appreciate the show and all," the blond haired man said and the angel looked the utmost confused, "but you need to wear _some_ clothes around the apartment, dude."

Castiel was wearing a coffee coloured version of his t-shirt with the ties in the back now. Now he was just standing half naked like it was the most usual thing in the world. He furrowed his brows then, saying, "I need to bathe."

"You're damn right you do, Stinky," Dean said in a low tone but something told him that Castiel had completely heard it and that snarl proved it. He ignored him though and started walking down the hall towards the linen closet. "Towels are—hey, what're you doing?"

Once again, Castiel had stripped, but now he was reaching behind his back to attempt to untie the strings to his angel shirt. He looked up at Dean with a frustrated glance before turning back to his back, or what he could see of it. "I require someone else to slick my wings for me, although it would be ideal if you could get this stupid material off of me," Castiel said in a stern, gravelly tone.

Dean shrugged. "Oh, well I could slick—"

"A potential mate or someone very close to me has to do it, and you are neither." He shot his owner an annoyed look and turned back to see if his fingers were catching the strings on his back.

He took the teal towel out of Dean's hand exasperatedly and brushed past him into the bathroom. It was the master bathroom, so there was a tub and a shower in here. Dean turned his lips so they looked like an upside down U and then followed after the sassy angel.

"Some assistance, please!"

"Yes, my master," Dean replied sarcastically and hurriedly pushed the door open to see Castiel squatting in the tub.

The two made eye contact and it was quiet. Cas wasn't demanding anything and Dean wasn't complaining. For a moment, Dean thought he saw the corner of the dark haired angel's lips turn up, but it was much too fast. "I quite like that title."

The blond haired man blushed ten fold and immediately had to turn his gaze to the tiled bathroom floor. He breathed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck me, man," he whispered to himself.

"You say that a lot. Is that an invitation?"

_Holy shit_… Dean's eyes were as wide as saucers now and he was staring at the angel in disbelief. Looking at the angel now, his expression turned from smug and wanting to impatient.

"Are you aware I am waiting for the water?" he asked.

The younger man rolled his eyes and walked over to the tub that was big enough for two people, three people maybe even, and kneeled down to turn the knob for hot water. The liquid streamed out quickly then, the steam picking up. "Is it too hot?" Dean asked courteously.

Castiel held a hand under the stream and had no facial expression. "It's hot, I can tell, but I enjoy it."

To Dean's surprise, the angel didn't seem to mind too much. He thought maybe he could get back at Castiel for being such a bitchy guest by burning him with scalding water, but the dark haired angel didn't seem to mind too much.

"You received the oil from Chuck, didn't you?" Castiel began for conversation when Dean turned the hot water knob off when the tub was fill and close to sloshing over the sides. "I could smell it in the bag."

"Yeah I did. Do you need it or do you want to produce your own?" Dean, as he has studied this for years, knew that dominant alpha male angels do actually produce their own oils although they are nowhere near as sensitive as a submissive angel's glands. Alpha males generally have a family member or their mate take care of their wings for them, but since Dean was neither, Cas was going to have to suck it up. "You don't really have a choice if you don't want your wings drying up and feathers falling out everywhere."

Castiel let out a sort of growl that made Dean twitch in his position kneeled down on the floor. Dean could pretty much see everything that Cas had who seemed totally unabashedly fine with this—the first time Dean had met the guy he was wearing _loincloth _for fucks sake—and he was never really comfortable around naked people, not really even his little brother.

"I suppose you are correct; you have permission to groom my wings for me," the angel said, leaning back so that he could rest comfortably against the back of the tub. Dean squirted some shampoo into his hands and began to massage his fingers into Castiel's wet black tresses, the angel cooing submissively. Dean for once felt like he had won something, but the feeling was short lived as the time quickly ran out and Castiel reached out of the water to clasp Dean's wrist. "That's enough. You can clean the rest of me now."

"Y—you want me to?" Dean asked incredulously.

The angel didn't even turn around to address the human politely. "Yes. If you are willing, that is." _Of course I am, you ass. Do I really even have a say in this?_ Dean thought to himself, annoyed. He would need to put his foot down, but right now was not the time.

He got a fresh bar of soap and rubbed it into his hands until it was in suds so that he could take Castiel's thick and muscled arm into his hands and wipe the length of it with his bubbly hands in a tight grip. Dean moved to the other arm and then his shoulders, massaging carefully—and at that point the boy realized he was wishing that his angel would compliment him or something. He made his way down the dark haired angel's back and only when he rubbed hard at his flanks did Castiel let out an appreciative moan.

And just like that, Dean got the incentive to continue on what he was doing—washing, massaging, caressing. And the surprising factor was that Castiel was letting him. There were no rude remarks or snotty demands. The angel stayed quiet and let Dean do his magic.

The blond man reached under the water and grabbed the angel's ankle and pulled it above the surface so that it was resting on the side of the tub. Bubbly suds were now coating the limb and when Dean looked up to see his angel, Castiel had his head leaned back on the tub side, eyes closed and a blown expression on his face. Now that the angel's legs were splayed open comfortably, Cas' half hard cock laid in the water—the level considerably lower due to the amount of sloshing out—and the small black tuffs of hair at the base completely visible. Gulping, the blond man pretended he wasn't seeing it.

Finally Dean felt satisfied when he had scrubbed the angel completely. Castiel opened his eyes expectantly, looking around. "Why have you stopped?"

This made the blond man scoff. "I've cleaned every inch of you, Cas." He got up and turned away. "Did you want me to start on your wings…?"

"We can do that later, as it occurred to me that you are mistaken." Dean turned, wiping his hands off on a hand towel. "There _are_ inches of me that you have missed," he spoke with a gallant smirk.

A hot blush broke out on Dean's cheeks. "Cas, I uh, I think that's your business to take care of. It's not really my job—look. The bathwater has gotten cold. You should get out before you catch a cold."

"Dean." The angel's voice was strong, reprimanding. "What do you think of humans mated to angels?"

Of course, it happens. Not very often, but occasionally Dean had seen an angel-human couple walking down the street. Though, it had generally been a submissive female angel and a human man, only once had he seen a human female and dominant man angel. Never, though, had any of the angels he'd seen been an alpha.

It occurred to Dean that that would make him the female human. He scowled and he remotely watched Cas cock his head to the side. "It doesn't excite you much, I take it?"

"No," Dean said all too quickly. He pursed his lips. "I guess it really just depends on if the pair really love each other or not. If there is a mutual bond, I accept it."

A bond was always necessary in angelic relationships. For humans, there are bonds, but none strong enough in comparison to an angel's. When angels bond, they are bonded for life. Humans—? There is always an option to break up or divorce their partner.

"Why are you asking me this?"

Castiel looked at Dean for a long time. He didn't say anything, but instead wore an expression that was hard to decipher. Dean imagined his brain was thinking something along the lines of _haha, silly human. I know things you do not, _or something maybe not so PG rated.

"Fine. Here's your towel, you can get out now." Castiel, being the stubborn little fuck he is, stayed put and stared up at Dean with his wide, ultra-blue eyes.

"Dean, you have forgotten to wash my penis," he said with those smoldering blue eyes.

_Did he really just say that?!_ Dean screamed to himself internally. His heart was racing a mile a minute. Maybe it was the fact that this was possibly the first time that Cas actually acknowledged that Dean had a name and that when he spoke it through _those _lips, it sent shivers down the blond man's spine. "Cas, I told you," he spoke although inevitably stuttering horribly, "that's not my job. Take care of that part of you by yourself."

Dean turned towards the door and Castiel watched his every move.

"When you're ready for me to slick your wings, I'll be waiting out here," the man said, trying to hide his crimson blush by exiting.

Castiel said nothing more, but Dean would bet an extra delicious cherry pie that the angel was sitting in the draining water smirking gallantly at Dean's embarrassed escape.

x**X**x

It had been more than ten minutes and the TV had become a nonexistent entity in the back of Dean's brain when he realized it had been too long for Castiel to get out of the tub and dry off. So naturally, Dean got up to check it out.

The bathroom was empty. There were several Castiel-sized footsteps leading from the bathtub to the door where Dean was standing and the blond haired boy groaned in annoyance. He better not had made a mess.

But to his surprise, when Dean checked Cas' guest room, it was also empty. Where the fuck did he go? A small hissing sound turned the man's attention from the room to his own down the hall that had the door left slightly ajar. "You fuckin' kidding me?" he asked himself as he padded from his spot to the door jam and pushing it open to reveal his angel sitting cross legged on the bed and glaring at a hissing Michael across the room from him.

"Michael," Dean called and the dark brown cat sprinted in Dean's direction and he scooped him up with ease. The cat purred into him and he pets it affectionately. When he brought his gaze up to rest it on Cas, the angel was glaring hatefully at the kitten.

"You appreciate the feline more than me," he declared.

Dean sighed, turning and leaning over to drop the cat on the floor so he could scurry out of the doorway and down the hall to the stairwell. "No, Cas," Dean said tiredly now.

"You chose him over me. You would rather have a filthy feline than me."

The blond man pressed his lips together in a firm straight line and approached the angel sitting on his bed. "Are you jealous?" he asked, a smirk forming on his lips suddenly.

Castiel's eyebrows furrowed then and he shook his head. "Of course not." He crossed his arms. "I just figured you valued the more intelligent species of the two."

"Cas, don't call my cat stupid," Dean said and pulled the bag up onto the window seat. He pulled some of the clothes out and finally found the oil. "Why are you in here anyway? Your room is the guest room."

He snarled his lips. "That room belongs to the feline. I do _not_ share with him."

"Now you're just being a child," Dean said and couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Besides, _grimalkin_ or not, I much prefer this room," he said, leaning back so that he was resting on the palm of his hands.

"Cas, this is my room though, and it would be inappropriate to share," Dean muttered the last part.

The angel shrugged. "Whether you like it or not, I have already created a nest in here." His wings spread out as if to show Dean all of his progress. It was silent as Dean didn't understand what Cas was referring to. In slow motion, Dean's brows furrowed and he peeled back the covers.

On the sheets and tangled in the comforter were feathers, feathers, and more black fluffy things. And also, Dean gulped, dried cum smeared on every surface of the linen. "CAS ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?"

* * *

_really interested in seeing what you guys think about this!_


	3. Chapter 3

A DAY LATER…

x**X**x

"Cas, I said, come here," Dean spoke loudly. Castiel was sitting on Dean's bed, his arms crossed childishly over his chest and his nose turned up. "I need to go out and I'm sure as hell not leaving you alone here, not with my cat."

"What is it, do you not trust me?" he demanded, finally turning towards the man who stood in the doorway with the collar in his hand. "You have to put that silly band around my neck so that you can feel superior to me?"

Dean's shoulders slumped and he hit the doorframe. "Cas, please don't make me do this the hard way. I need to get out. I need to talk to my brother and get a few things. Then, if you're good, I can take you out to lunch. Do you want to go get lunch with me, Cas?"

Castiel clucked his tongue in annoyance. "So now you think you can bribe me with food into leaving here with you? How do I know you don't want to take me down a dark alley and sell me for drugs?"

"I—Cas, what the fuck? Why would I do that?" the blond man asked, taking long strides over to his angel's side.

"The curator, Dr. Gordon. He told me what you might do," Castiel said, looking up at Dean with his azure blue eyes partially hidden by his dark eyebrows.

Dean held his hands up. "Um, alright. I'm not going to sell you for drugs. Hell, I don't even do drugs. "Now put this on," Dean said, leaning forward to try and wrap it around Castiel's neck.

He hissed and screamed, "No!" He leaned back as far as he could.

"You're putting this on, goddamn it, and that's final!" Dean cried and jumped on top of the dark haired angel. He ended up straddling Castiel's hips, his hands seeking balance by gripping onto Cas' shoulders.

They both paused to catch their breath, well Dean needed to, and Castiel stared at the man. Two strong arms snaked around the blond man's waist and pulled him in so that they were only breaths apart. "You like this position." It was more of a statement than a question, as if Castiel could read the other's thoughts. He couldn't.

"N—no, let me go," Dean said gruffly, his cheeks heating up.

Castiel's lips formed a confused smile. "You say that, though you smell differently," he spoke huskily, inhaling through his nose. "You're all pheromones, Dean."

The angel had once again mentioned Dean's name. It had become weird now, hearing it roll off that tongue. "Just put this stupid thing on," Dean said, refusing to make eye contact with the smirking angel. He reached up and this time Castiel didn't disregard the steadying hand on his collarbone as Dean latched the collar around his neck.

"I believe I am inclined to receive a reward now."

Dean got off the bed before Castiel could pull any more moves and headed towards the door to the hall. "Your reward is no leash," he said agitatedly and swiped his hand to tell Castiel to come. "Now we have to go. I told my brother I would be there to meet him fifteen minutes ago."

Castiel rolled his eyes before getting up and following after his owner. Dean hoped that the collar wouldn't bother Cas too much, but Chuck said it wouldn't do harm if Castiel wasn't acting up or anything. It only reads his grace level and if it gets too strong, it chills him out—Dean assumed with some sort of shocks.

Castiel ended up having to borrow a pair of shoes from Dean, an old pair of Nikes for running. He wore the assigned pair of jeans that Dean had bought for him prior to adopting him; the shoe thing must've just slipped his mind.

They made it out almost ten minutes later and then headed downtown. When Castiel glared angrily at the Impala sitting on the curb, Dean stashed his keys and nodded for Cas to follow him. They couldn't fit in the subway, and the car was clearly not an option.

Walking to town only took about twenty minutes (when it could have taken four driving), and Sammy was working part time at The Roadhouse Grill & Bar. Said brother was sitting outside under an umbrella, glaring at his phone on the patio where a bunch of other couples and groups were enjoying their food.

"Sammy!" Dean called and Sam looked up, that evident bitchface still on his face.

"It's Sam, Dean. And you're late." He crossed his arms when Dean came over and sat down across from his little brother at the table. It was a table for four, so there was room for Cas… Although that didn't mean the picky angel was planning on actually sitting down. Instead, he just stood and glared between the two brothers.

"Hey, Cas, so whenever you're ready you can take a seat," Dean said sarcastically. Sam shot Dean a look as if to say, _the fucks his problem?_ His older brother responded with an eye roll. "This is my little brother, Sam, Castiel. He doesn't bite. Really."

Castiel warily took a step forward and sat down beside Dean, carefully folding his wings in behind his back. He sat ramrod straight and honestly, the blond man beside him wished he would loosen up a little. "Uh, hey Cas. I'm Sam, it's nice to meet you."

The offending hand was raised in the air, waiting for Castiel to clasp it although the angel just glared at it until it dropped to his side.

"Tough crowd," Sam muttered.

"Tell me about it. He's the reason we're so late, refused to put on the damn collar," Dean said, throwing an arm against the back of Castiel's chair, causing the man to—if possible—stiffen even more.

"You reek of demons," Castiel said finally and the two brothers nearly fell out of their seats in surprise.

"What?" Sam asked, his cheeks flooding with colour.

The angel turned to Dean. "Does he have a demon?" he asked curiously in that gravelly tone of his.

Dean furrowed his brows and shrugged. "Not that I know of, although, Jo does, doesn't she?" the blond man asked his younger brother.

"Yeah. Jo has Meg. They've been getting along a lot better recently," Sam began, and speaking of the devil, Jo walked out with a pad and pen in hand.

"Hey Dean! And hello, it's nice to meet you too," Jo said enthusiastically.

Castiel looked like he wanted to puke. "She stinks to high heaven of demons," he said, looking like he was trying to hold his breath.

"Cas. You lived with demons. Why is this such a shock to you now?"

"Want me to get Ava to wait your table instead?" Jo asked, looking like she felt bad for upsetting Dean's angel.

"No, it's fine. We'll have the usual," Dean said, a smile on his lips and shot a glare to Castiel for being so rude. "Get him one too," he added, pointing at the scowling angel.

She nodded and walked back into the building, as Castiel followed her with his eyes. At the door he noticed someone—_something _hanging onto the door. It was a demon.

Castiel suppressed his hiss, as he knew it was annoying Dean and his brother. Instead he glared at it like maybe it might shrivel up and die eventually. Instead, though, it—she—turned in his direction and smirked.

"No," Castiel said aloud.

At the door, the girl demon looked to be contemplating heading over. Both brothers looked at him oddly. "What's your deal, man?" Sam asked casually.

"I want to rip apart all demon vermin from this earth," he said in a serious, low tone.

"What? Don't like interracial relationships?" Dean snarked. Castiel turned in his seat and stared at the blond haired man. His brows furrowed and a small smile hung on his lips.

"No, that, I do enjoy immensely," he said, his gaze turning hungry. Dean swallowed and blushed immensely, bringing his eyes up to the sky so that Sam couldn't see the flushed look.

"Fuck you, Cas," Dean muttered, scratching absentmindedly at his arms.

"Only if you wish," Castiel replied cockily.

"Alright! Where's our food?" Sam interjected uncomfortably. On that cue, Jo walked through the doors with three plates of her practically famous bacon cheeseburgers.

Who knew Castiel loved cheeseburgers so much?

x**X**x

"Do you want to go to the park? Watch a movie? I'm going to order dinner soon so just let me know."

Castiel's hard gaze landed on Dean and he said nothing.

"Yes park, no movie?"

The angel cocked a brow and then snarled.

"No park… And yes movie," Dean said more firmly this time and to his surprise, Castiel actually nodded.

Pizza seemed like the easiest kind of human food for Castiel's first real dinner, and Dean went ahead and bought two meat lovers.

"You ever see any movies before?" Dean asked casually, kneeling onto the floor. It occurred to Dean that the dude was pretty much locked up in a cell for the last couple years, but he had been alive for however long before that. Doing what? Dean doubted he would ever learn.

Castiel stood stoic to his full six three height. He snorted. "I have seen a film before."

"A film?" Dean criticized. "Like, as in one film?"

The angel didn't say anything, just glared. "I apologize to you Dean that I am not very current with today's popular culture," he crossed his arms and walked into the other room. Dean smirked.

"All right, Grumpy," he joked, popping in _The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly_. Surely Cas wouldn't mind some cowboy gun action.

When Dean had finally gotten to the menu and pressed play, the angel meandered back into the room, a plastic bottle in hand. "Dean."

"Huh—what?" Dean jumped in alarm, whirling around in his seat on his calves on the rug. Castiel towered over him, holding out the bottle in his hand and extending it to his human.

"It… It appears I am in need of some assistance," Castiel muttered ungratefully. He looked anywhere but at Dean, looking thoroughly embarrassed of himself for not being able to complete an unusual task.

This made the human smirk and snatch the bottle out of the angel's hand, jumping to his feet. "Oh? Are you not going to fight me this time?" Dean inquired, thinking back to the previous night where he was supposed to slick the angel's wings but Cas kept on complaining and whining and _shuddering_. It had become too much and the dark haired angel had ended up shouting at Dean and then the human left in a huff.

"No, Dean. I need it now," he said, and Dean realized he was right. The feathers were nothing short of breathtaking, that was a fact, but they were becoming patchier, and smaller ones on the ends of his wings were falling out. It was hardly noticeable, but Castiel seemed like the kind to want to be perfect at every possible moment in fear of scrutinization.

"Alright, but if you yell at me again—"

"I apologize if I hurt your feelings last night, Dean. You were frustrating me, touching all the wrong parts and making a complete mess and I decided you needed a scolding," Castiel deadpanned, sitting down and crossing his legs, keeping his eyes trained on the TV screen and watching the opening of the film.

Dean sighed. "You little shit…" he murmured under his breath. He could have sworn he heard Castiel chuckle a tiny bit, but there was no way to be sure. Dean sat back onto his couch and handled Castiel's wings not so carefully, moving them so that they could fully extend.

The bottle had a metallic spout so Dean could easily pour a bit into his hand and in between his fingers, liking the slight lubby feel it had to it. When he first applied it to the wings, the angel shuddered involuntarily.

"Y'alright?" Dean mumbled, eyeing what he could see of the angel's dark face.

He didn't respond, but instead pushing his baby-ass soft wings into Dean's hands as if to encourage the man to continue.

The brunette man began to rake his fingers oh-so-softly though the lines and lines of feathers. He didn't want another yell fest like how the two's relationship had been going on recently. In all honesty, Dean had expected their time to go by better, but Castiel was making it pretty damn hard.

The movie began and Dean's fingers sort of went on autopilot. They searched and prodded through the wings, finding all sorts of nooks and crannies between the bones and smooth cartilage.

At one point it occurred to Dean that the raven-haired angel had fallen asleep.

"Cas?" Dean whispered. He wasn't sure what else to do but nudge the big guy. Dean gripped his wing bone and slid his palm from the base to the very tip, almost six feet away. The angel must've felt very relaxed—also since Dean hadn't gotten one scolding this time.

Dean's fingers felt hot against Castiel's chilled back. He began to work his tough fingers into Castiel's shoulder blades, noting how many kinks the angel had in his back. Small, soft mewls left the angel's lips, his neck tilting back in enjoyment.

Now when Dean's fingers lingered lower to the juncture where Castiel's shoulder blades met his neck, he trailed ghost like digits down the strong back until they found two or three lumps in the skin. At first touch—they twitched.

Dean was no stranger to oil glands.

A part of him wished he were just an angel-dumb individual who didn't know anything about the species. He wished he could touch and caress the lumps like he didn't know what would happen if he did. Because maybe it was just that he wanted to bring his angel pleasure, and in doing so he would help out himself.

So maybe that motivated him to press two burning hot fingers to the cold glands.

An immediate reaction bubbled up in Castiel's throat, causing the angel to jerk awake and forward, reaching up a hand to cover his glands. "Dean—!"

"Cas—I'm so sorry!"

Castiel reacted very fast over that. His wings dried immediately when he flapped them, standing to his feet and closing the space between them in an astonishing point five three seconds. "And I thought you were trained in my species practices," he seethed in Dean's ear, hot breath sending chills down the man's spine.

"I wanted to see if you were awake—"

"Liar!" Castiel hollered. "You know what effect just one touch has on me." Castiel clutched Dean's chin in his hand and jerked his face up. "Don't you?"

"C-Cas." Dean glared at his angel. "I am your owner. I am telling you to let me go and I won't punish you," he spoke clearly, his voice hard as he tried to console the angel with his eyes. Okay, sure, maybe that was a little intrusive touching one of the most intimate parts on an angel's body, but the fuck was asleep—does this make him a molester?

Castiel attacked the human's lips with his own, making sure that he had the upper hand in the very heated kiss.

Dean's eyes flew open and he used every piece of will in his body to push the angel away from him. "Shit—Castiel, get the fuck off!"

"Should have thought about that before you aroused me, Winchester," Castiel spoke in a low, husky voice. Dean groaned involuntarily as the angel cupped his crotch, bringing his half hard soldier to attention.

"Fuck, Cas…" Dean didn't know what to do. He couldn't exactly say this wasn't what he wanted—Castiel was a spitfire and it turned Dean on. He was domineering and maybe that was just what Dean needed in his life. Possibly being a top in all of his relationships had made him close-minded to trying new things will new people… Angels.

"Dean, you fool; look at what you've done…" Castiel snarled and dove in for Dean's swollen lips again, licking the slit to allow his tongue to enter, which he was easily granted.

The dark haired angel slotted their crotches together and Dean reached his hand out to grasp Castiel's hard wing bone. The angel broke the kiss immediately and threw his head back, a low growl emanating from his parted lips.

When lips had become not enough, Castiel's lips began at the underside of Dean's chin and then working down a strip of his throat to his collarbone, biting there and drawing blood.

"_Ah_!" Dean screamed, a very high pitched and unmanly sound. He was alarmed by the intensity and how extremely _good_ it felt to have Castiel's lips on his body. Just a little bit more and he knew he would be cumming in his pants like a teenager.

A sharp bell chime rang throughout the apartment and both males froze.

Castiel glared at the man beneath him. Dean just furrowed his brows. "I ordered pizza, didn't I?"

* * *

_thank you for the amazing reviews i hope i've delivered! just finished my AP testing so im looking forward to writing more _

_big big big thank you to _Vanya Starwind_! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: M scene.**

x**X**x

Dean ordered two large pizzas. He wasn't exactly sure what had come over him when he decided to buy that much, but now he was feeling a little sorry he hadn't bought more.

Castiel had a plate piled high with pizza crusts. He didn't want to eat the end parts, but Dean called him a spoilt child and then proceeded to run into his room to escape the angered angel flinging forks after him. One hit his eyebrow and he was pretty sure it would leave a mark.

Five minutes later after Dean thought maybe the angel had calmed down a little, he laid his ear against the door and tried to listen for movement. It was there. _He_ was there. _Waiting_.

"Cas, you can suck my balls. I'm not letting you sleep in here tonight. It's my room," Dean called. He knew the angel was leaning against his locked door. It honestly scared the man a little that his door hadn't been broken down by now. Seriously, he was going to have to get his little brother to come over and patch up the holes in the wall sooner or later.

He could hear the angel sigh, as if thinking '_you stupid fucking human, how many times do I have to tell you_…' exasperatedly. "That's not something I would mind doing, Dean," Castiel argued.

Red faced, Dean glared at the door. "Take a shower, Castiel," Dean said tiredly, tossing his magazine to the side and getting out of his bed. He had put on a fresh sheet and duvet, pillows, everything. What Cas did to create his '_nest'_ was downright disgusting.

Made the brunette man wonder what was up in that tree that Castiel came down from the day they met.

An agitated growl emanated from behind the door and a final slam of a flattened palm reverberated in the room before it was completely silent. The angel was light on his feet—Dean would give him that.

Dean gave it a couple seconds before he decided Castiel must've padded down the hall and went into the living room or, God forbid, his own room. He silently tip-toed to the door and unlocked it, turning the knob ever so slightly…

Never once had Dean ever screamed as loud as he did when he saw a six foot three warrior angel charging down the hall towards his room. It was shrill and high and so unlike him. If one of his neighbors heard, it would definitely sound like he was about to rape a prepubescent girl.

Castiel reached his hand through the doorframe the second the brunette man slammed the vanilla coloured door closed. There was no expected crunch of bones (thankfully, because Dean had a full stomach and that would not be a pretty sight) but instead a very much alive arm that was grabbing around for purchase.

"Open your stupid human door, Dean!"

"Shut your stupid angel mouth, Cas, and we have a deal!" he hollered back, leaning his back against the door. With all his might, he eventually got the angel to retract his arm so that Dean could close the door. "You sneaky bastard."

A small huff sounded on the other side of the door. "I don't want to shower."

"You have to," Dean replied, very much bored of this conversation already.

"It's gross."

"_You're_ gross!" he shouted exasperatedly. "Do you not understand the concept of taking a shower? It's to clean dirty people! Or… Angels… whatever," Dean mumbled the last part.

"I'll only bathe if you help me."

The brunette man began to chuckle excessively like a mad man. "Oh, hell no, Cas. We are _not_ doing that again."

"Doing what…?" Castiel whined from the other side of the door.

"Making me uncomfortable by asking me to wash your cock!" Dean blushed at his blunt words. He couldn't see Castiel's face but he wished he could see his reaction. "And… And making me uncomfortable! This is my apartment, dammit! I should be the one to make you uncomfortable!"

"Open this door so we can speak face to face," Castiel offered, his voice stiff.

"_No_."

"Dean…" he growled. Chills ran down Dean's spine at the actual mentioning (acknowledgement shouldn't be this difficult) of his name. "I want to be naked with you."

A blanket of scarlet coated Dean's speckled cheeks.

The angel let out a desperate whine. "I'll call you My Master!" Castiel practically purred. He was doing the infamous Sammy Winchester puppy eyes.

The door swung open abruptly. It occurred to Dean that it made him look _very_ eager. "Ahhh, I mean, I was thinking I could start on those observations, you know…"

If Castiel noticed that Dean was embarrassed, he shrugged it off and began to undress in the hallway. It made Dean cringe how comfortable the angel was just peeling his clothing from his body, so excited to engage in… well, whatever they were about to engage in.

"Not cleaning you, though. Brat."

* * *

The bath was exactly three hours long. Dean had brought in a wooden dining room table chair and set it on the tile before the bath that Castiel had nodded off inside of. Dean was never much of an artist (although phenomenally skilled compared to his little brother) but he enjoyed sketching the outline of his angel inside the tub.

Castiel's head was tilted back on the edge of the ceramic bathtub; his eyes laid shut comfortably. Of course he was utterly naked, but in Dean's eyes he was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His wings were in a bit of a mess, but thoroughly cleaned. Still feathers littered the floor, matted to the white tiles where Cas had spilled water over the side.

Dean shut his notebook. He had been writing for—how long has it even been?—hours. The clock read eleven thirty and he didn't feel that reflexive yawn he usually does when he reads late numbers like that.

He stood up, placing the book on the counter and closed the gap between himself and the tub, leaning over to reach in between the angel's ankles to drain out the tub.

The water level lowered and the man noticed the coldness make Castiel twitch. His soft pink coloured nipples had gone hard and stiff and a vast area of goose bumps erupted over his skin.

"Ca—Castiel. Wake up," Dean whispered, nudging the angel's shoulder. He merely grumbled and turned over onto his side, causing his arm to slip on the wet surface of the tub and his head slide down to slam on the edge.

Castiel shouted something distinctly _not_ English and rushed a hand to the side of his face.

Dean had a hard time not laughing. "Yeah, alright Bedhead. _Tubhead_." The brunette man burst out laughing, clutching his stomach in pain.

The dark haired angel turned his head to stoically glare at his owner. He seethed a couple words that Dean didn't even know where to begin to translate. He shouted something then next that the man also didn't know and attempted to stand up.

"Don't know what you're saying so your words can't hurt me!" Dean sang, tossing the angel a clean plush towel. He turned around now, knowing that if he looked any longer he wouldn't be able to tear his gaze away.

_What_! He was stating a fact.

"I'm going to bed. In _my_ bed. Just to clarify, _my_ bed is in _my_ room. You will not be sleeping in there, are we clear?" he made sure to put extra emphasis on what was his.

The angel was pulling on a pair of maroon briefs, glaring hatefully at Dean.

"There is a lock on that door, just so you know, and if you break it down—so help me god you will earn money to pay me back."

Castiel cocked a brow, using the towel to dry his dripping unruly black hair. Dean watched him lick the corner of his lips, a small smirk forming. "And by earning money to pay you back… Would you wish me to wash _you_, Master? Or possibly get on my hands and knees and—"

"Cas, please," Dean growled. He was already having a hard time not popping a boner at the view of Castiel's ass in those tight, tight briefs.

"Because I'm beginning to believe that breaking down that door won't bring the harshest of consequences upon me," he asserted, taking a few steps closer.

Dean jerked his face up, looking down his nose now at the angel who had already closed the gap between the two. It was difficult now, though, because Castiel was clearly a nice one or two inches taller than the human. Dean glared as he spoke. "No, I was thinking about letting you help out at Jo's Roadhouse. Maybe her demon might knock some sense into you," he challenged.

Snarling, the angel broke their eye contact and visibly looked like he was having a hard time controlling his anger. "You put me in the same room as that vile scum and you will have a hard time putting her back together when I'm done."

With that, he pushed past Dean with agonizing force and walked out of the bathroom.

Dean raised both brows then and exhaled deeply. "Alright."

x**X**x

Michael mewled from the open window. Dean turned his head ever so slightly and patted the pillow next to him. He jumped onto the queen-sized bed, his agile legs seeking through the covers to squeeze into the nook of Dean's shoulder and neck.

"Hey, buddy," Dean acknowledged, scratching two fingers into his kitten's fur. He wondered if he had fed the cat yet but then remembered setting his bowl full of food next to the counter in the kitchen. This, however, didn't stop the man from asking the feline if he had eaten.

Only the tilting of his head allowed the man to smile and lean back into his pillow, his eyes roaming over the book he was reading. It held no importance to him any longer so he bookmarked it and set it on the table beside his bed.

He rubbed his eyes. He knew that he really should get back on a healthy sleeping schedule, but what with the new guest in the house it was a little difficult.

The man's eyes slid to a close and at once he knew he wasn't alone. Michael was no longer purring in his sleep and keeping Dean warm, but back out the window and onto the fire escape most likely, climbing back down.

Large black wings filled up almost the entirety of the room. Dean could only see the blurred edges of things, but a very familiar set of blue eyes looked up at him, the head laden with thick onyx hair.

Words failed Dean. He wasn't sure if he didn't know what to say or if he wasn't capable of speaking in the first place. All he could force out were small, light moans.

The angel obviously took this as a sign to come closer, feeling invited by the sounds. He practically crawled over to the man, climbing onto the bed and coming in close to Dean, so close that he could feel Castiel's hot breath on his lips.

There was no touch between their lips, however, but instead the angel dipped his head in and began to place small, wet kisses to Dean's neck, the juncture of his collarbone, and then proceeding to his shoulder. It was surprisingly arousing and Dean felt himself perk up, a small fluttering of butterflies in his chest accompanying the hard on.

The angel traveled lower now, feeling his way down Dean's chest—pushing up his thin tee and licking brashly at the man's puckered nipples. All the while, Castiel did not speak a word of English, but instead the same language that Dean knew to be Enochian—like the symbols over his angel's tattooed chest.

After each pink nipple was carefully attended to and the skin surrounding the nub a bright cherry colour, Castiel continued on lower. His tongue hanging out of his mouth was essentially his guide, getting lost in his navel and then the thin brown hairs that led to Dean's exponentially hard cock.

The small moans and mewls were now coming out louder from Dean's lips. The angel nosed the thin plaid boxers that covered his cock, nuzzled it like a kitten that wanted affection. Then he opened his mouth and licked the tip of the man's dick through the cotton.

"Cas!"

And just like that, Dean was awake.

It was like when you sleep and you snore/ (or in this case) talk loud enough it accounts in your brain and suddenly you're awake—Dean had shocked himself out of his sleep.

"C—CAS!" Dean wailed, seeing his angel pawing at his boxers, pulling them down so subtly and yet seductively, his throbbing cock popping past the clothing and hitting his stomach. The sheer hotness of Castiel's mouth around Dean's cock made him scream out again, the surprise of this whole situation overwhelming.

"You were saying…?" Castiel asked, arching his brow so flirtatiously and then proceeding to sink his mouth onto the man's aching member.

My angel is sucking my cock, Dean discovered in ultimate shock. He didn't know what would be appropriate to say or do in this situation, seeing as Castiel was practically his brother or something since they were around the same age (very, very roughly speaking) and it would be weird calling him 'son' since Dean was the one who adopted him. For fucks sake, they had handed him over to Dean as Castiel Winchester!

Castiel was a little vacuum, sucking hard and thoroughly up and down Dean's length, making the man hiss in earnest. "Fuck. Yes. Cas!"

He knew somewhere, somewhere deep and secured, that he probably shouldn't be doing this with his adoptive son. Putting it like that was the only way that made Dean feel any sort of humiliation.

But just peering into those hot azure eyes that hadn't seemed to blink since he began raping Dean with his mouth made the human man go wild with lust. He vaguely realized he was panting like he just ran a marathon and his hips were bucking up excitedly. "Fucking suck my cock so good!"

Castiel bobbed his head, increasing his speed practically every time he went back and then rushed forth once again. His fingers were either massaging into Dean's inner thighs or slick, running past the human's pulsating hole.

It just seemed too good to be true, Cas sucking his dick like a fucking porn star.

He used one hand to cup Dean's ass and lift it up so that he was fucking Dean's cock into his own mouth. The friction was much too good and Dean felt himself spiraling out of control far too early.

The angel's thick finger slipped into Dean's anus and the man shot up this time on his own into Castiel's awaiting mouth. "Auh!" he cried.

The digit just kept coming though, and it burned. It felt like it was ripping Dean up from the inside but when another lubed finger entered him, the pain lessened.

"Jesus _fuck_!" His prostate got barely a tap but Dean could already feel the orgasm pooling in his lower stomach, fighting to get out.

Seductive azure eyes sought out Dean's once again and he smirked, licking up a stripe on the underside of his owner's cock. "I'm not Jesus, Dean," he said tauntingly, pushing up into the human with more force than necessary. His prostate was taking a harsh beating and Dean screamed and screamed, not even concerned about holding back anymore.

His orgasm burst out before Dean could even register, and his hot cum shot into the angel's face, catching the lot of it inside of his mouth. Some of it ended up sliding down Castiel's nose and swollen scarlet lips.

Castiel retracted his two forefingers from Dean's ass and brought them up to the human's face, pushing them past the slightly open lips. Dean didn't have a chance the consider how disgusted he felt about this, but instead opened his lips eagerly and clamped down on the two slick fingers, sucking as ferociously as Cas had just a moment ago with his own cock.

"That's a good boy," Castiel said affectionately, giving the cock a few more kitten licks before pulling the elastic back over the now soft cock and pushing the boxers back into place. "My very good boy."

The angel's wings fanned out as he leaned in real close to the human, just barely hovering over him and pulled his fingers out of Dean's mouth. A soft whine of discontent left the man's lips as Cas did so, but instead of dropping his hand to his side, Castiel brought the two filthy digits to his own lips and began to suck lewdly on his own fingers.

The angel peeled the covers back and Dean reached out and snaked his arms around Castiel's hard flanks, pulling the angel in and pressing their hips together. He nuzzled his brunette head into the juncture of Castiel's neck and shoulder tiredly, yawning softly as if their activities had just caught up with his brain.

Just as Chuck had jokingly asserted just a week prior, Castiel turned out to be _quite_ the possessive cuddle monster.

* * *

_this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine; i was feeling a little twitchy for not posting all weekend and i wanted to just present this chapter... I created an AO3 account under the same name; i've only posted my Highway of Endless Dreams there so far but i think i may post other explicit side stories there so check the link on my profile from time to time._

_otherwise... Thanks for reading! don't forget to leave a review! _


	5. Chapter 5

It almost seemed like the whole thing was a dream. One of the _best_ dreams Dean admittedly had.

When he woke up, Castiel was gone, but it was clear that the angel had been there recently—for example the big warm spot beside him and the black feathers dropped everywhere.

"Hey Castiel—_fuck_!"

Dean reached up to get out of bed and possibly figure out where the sneaky angel had gotten to, but he was restrained. Actually, restrained.

He choked; there was something around his neck. He had to lean back to not have whatever it was around his neck strangled him. Bringing his fingers up to his neck to assess what the fuck was going on, Dean only felt cold metal.

It all clicked together way too fucking fast.

Castiel had had the drop on him last night; he shackled Dean up with his own stabilizer collar.

White hot fury bubbled up inside of Dean and he couldn't believe what his angel had done to him. "_CAAAAAAS_!" Dean's voice dropped at least three octaves. It was his angry big brother voice that he used to use to intimidate the shit out of Sammy.

Small padding footsteps echoed down the hall and after enough waiting on Dean's part, Castiel poked his head in the doorway and glared interestedly at the chained brunette man.

The angel had the gall to smile. "Are you fucking kidding me, Cas? Get this off of me _now_."

Castiel finally decided to step into Dean's bedroom and a small, subtle smirk formed over his lips. "Okay, Dean, let's have a chat." He took a seat at the edge of Dean's bed, but it was too far for Dean to reach over and hit him (or at least kick him). He placed his hands on his knees and breathed deeply. "How about we share experiences—you tell me how it feels to wear a collar, and then I'll let you know how I took it."

"Cas, this is _not_ funny. I have _severe_ claustrophobic issues! You need to get this off of me now," Dean was shouting. "You are going to drive me insane! I am a human—"

"And I am an angel, therefore I deserve to walk around in chains?" Castiel demanded, his voice calm. Simple.

"No, Castiel, it's a safety precaution—"

"So now I'm dangerous? I'm dangerous because I'm not a human?"

"That's not what I meant! You know that I trust you!" Dean was practically out of options, and even if he didn't trust the angel, he wouldn't say it now.

Cas' laugh was harsh and brittle. "You stay in that chain all day and we'll see if it's fair. That sounds good?"

"NO!" Dean screamed, practically at the top of his lungs.

The dark haired angel had weary eyes and he leaned in real close to Dean, close enough to sniff the man and press their noses together. Dean had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but he couldn't suppress the blush that had flushed his cheeks. Then suddenly Castiel nudged their lips together and licked the brunette man's lower lip.

It was so affectionate that Dean didn't know how to respond. He tried to move his head forward so that he could get more of the kiss on his lips but Castiel just edged the slightest bit away.

"No, Dean," he murmured, pulling away with an arrogant smirk. "Today you're my little bitch."

x**X**x

"Cas," Dean grumbled. After much fighting and screaming and neighbors banging on the walls, Dean had completed taking a shower (by himself, thank the lords) and put on his own clothing.

"What is it Dean?" Castiel was sitting cross-legged on the couch, leaning over so that he could put a puzzle together on the coffee table.

A heavy blush sat on Dean's freckled cheeks. He spoke brashly, "Hafta piss."

Castiel smiled to himself, his lips splitting to allow Dean to acknowledge his pearly whites. "That so?" he asked cockily. "Do you need to go on a walk?"

The man wasn't exactly sure what the angel was trying to get at—whether it was to humiliate Dean or to simply just teach him a simple lesson—he was going to amazing lengths to keep it going.

The stabilizer didn't work on Dean because, well for obvious reasons, Dean was not an angel and or didn't have any powers. There was simply nothing to stabilize. So the collar sat tightly around his irritated red neck as a flashy accessory now.

"No, as long as this thing is on me, I'm not leaving this apartment," the brunette man said embarrassedly. It was all he needed to leave his apartment and hear all the women screaming in alarm at what looked like his sneaky fetish.

Castiel didn't say anything; he merely turned back to his puzzle and continued working on it. It was over a thousand pieces. Dean didn't know how the angel was keeping his cool.

"C—Cas," Dean mumbled again, trying to get his angel's attention.

He sighed. "What is it, Dean?"

"I have to pee," the man repeated, this time an even heavier blush settling over his cheeks, ears, and pretty sure his neck. "Will you es—escort me to the restroom?"

It was one of Castiel's terms, no joke! There's no way in hell that Dean would even begin to get off on the fact that Castiel had made Dean pledge to ask him if he needed anything, or if he wanted to do something, he absolutely needed the angel's permission. "What a pleasure you've come to terms, Dean." Cas stood up. "I would love to."

_Sure you would, you perv,_ Dean thought to himself.

"Please don't act so humiliated; I can smell your pheromones."

Dean stood up, knowing that he was still tied to one of the legs of the dinning room table. If he absolutely wanted to get up and do his own thing, he could've lifted the table up and walked off, but something told him to stick to it and prove the angel wrong; prove that it wasn't just a big deal to wear the collar—especially since it didn't affect him in any way.

Castiel untied the leash from the leg and held it tightly in his hand, nudging the human to move towards the hall where the bathroom was located.

In all honestly, Dean wasn't surprised when he saw Castiel enter the bathroom behind him. "Ever heard of privacy—!"

"That's not something you deserve, Dean."

The man didn't have time to argue. He had to whip it out now or he was going to piss in his pants. It wasn't that weird or awkward, more relieving than anything when he began to let it all out, letting out a low moan to accompany the stream.

"For someone who just got their cock sucked by their angel, their _pet_, you seem quite lax."

The comment came as such a shock that Dean felt his heart pumping loudly in his chest. He finished peeing and tucked himself back into his shorts, hoping that there would be no more interaction between Cas and his dick any more. "Can you not?"

"Do you get your cock sucked a lot?" Castiel inquired, as if genuinely interested in the subject. "By generally the male or female population?"

"That, that is none of your business, Cas," Dean argued, and it really wasn't. "And do you consider yourself my pet?" he asked now sporting a cocky grin.

"If you are uninterested in bestiality, then I suggest you stop provoking me," Castiel spoke suddenly, so unabashed and calm. Dean could only gape at the angel. "I'm not going to lie, Dean; I find you interesting." He pushed the human into the full-length mirror in the bathroom across from the tiled shower.

Before he could groan in complaint, Castiel had him trapped between his own seemingly oven-hot body and the ice-cold glass of the mirror.

"It's about time I took someone as my mate…" he growled at the end of his sentence, jerking forward and nipping at Dean's bottom lip.

Dean's eyes were wild. "Are you _joking_!?"

The angel did his little head tilt thing that didn't seem so innocent and confused as it did look more like, _god, you really are a stupid shit, human_. "Why would I make that up?"

The man was fishing for options of how to get out of this—or maybe he did like the press of skin-to-skin contact. For one, his cock had stirred in his shorts and maybe it was just Dean, but he felt like Castiel had noticed too and was using this to his advantage. "W—wouldn't you rather take some nun woman or something? I mean, why me? Why a dude? Don't you want to make babies?"

He had the fucking gall to smirk. "I told you already; your soul is pure. And I am more than willing to do things in between the sheets that no nun would ever consent to doing—my entity being angelic or not.

"Besides, I am perfectly indifferent to sexual orientation; if you hadn't noticed I'm not exactly up to date with the current arguments on whether homosexuality should be allowed to exist in today's society or not." He cocked a brow. "Why? You're certainly not very homophobic as it seems, not what with last nights ministrations and your delicious reactions…"

Dean was out of arguments. The fact that getting pinned against a mirror and the angel before him, the one pinning him, was speaking shamelessly and openly to him—and sue him, but the collar was really doing something for him.

"I must have you know that it is absolutely prominent that I get your acceptance to become my mate. My kind is nothing like the demon scum; we must have consent from our chosen ones before hand."

What, was he actually expecting Dean to just accept and jump into his angel's arms excitedly, shouting 'Golly, I'd always secretly hoping you'd ask me to mate you, my love!' or something?

Yeah, this wasn't exactly a part of the textbooks back in university.

The doorbell rang and both Dean and Castiel turned their heads in the direction of their front door. Dean gave Cas a harsh push and exited the bathroom, hoping that Castiel wouldn't notice his tomato coloured blush and his sporting of a semi for the past ten minutes.

He was stopped before he even got half way down the hall. Castiel caught up with him and reached down to collect the pink leash. Why it was pink? It was on sale. Yeah, or Castiel picked it out himself. The manliest of men truly favour the colour pink. Dean was terrible at excuses.

"Dummy, do you really want to go to the door with this on?" Castiel whispered harshly in his ear, his hot breath tickling the human. Not that he would ever admit he had that soft spot. "Unless you've relented to my terms and wish to—"

"Shut up, Cas. Take this off of me," Dean grumbled, reaching to the back of his neck to get the collar off—though if it had been that easy, Dean would've gotten it off hours ago. No, there was a screwdriver required to successfully wrench the blasted thing off.

A small frown formed on the angels lips and he breathed heavily. All the while, the bell rang again. "You know I can't do that."

"_Dean! Are you there?"_

"For heaven's sake, it's Sammy, Cas! Just let me—"

The next thing he knew, Castiel was pushing him into his room and slamming the door behind him before returning to the hall and going to the door.

Dean was about this close to pounding on the door afterwards, but then realized Cas' intentions. He was going to cover for him.

Castiel stood at the open door and glared at the intruder. It may just be Dean's trusted little puppy dog eyed brother, but to Castiel, he had practically ruined his entire day.

"What do you want?"

"Still don't like me? Yeah, alright, a man can dream," he spoke sarcastically, rolling his eyes. If Dean were there, he would laugh and clap his little brother on the back, but Castiel knew that he was the reason why he had to get rid of the giant sibling.

"He's not here."

"I didn't even ask anything yet, Cas." Sam chuckled. "Calm down. It's Friday and I get off work early, I always come over before the weekends when Ellen lets me off the hook before my shift ends."

Castiel sighed. "I'm sorry if I've been rude, Sam, but perhaps you haven't caught my deliberateness. You should come back another day."

"You are being rude, but Dean and I—" a loud slam caught both boys off guard. "What the hell was that?" he inquired, sticking his finger in the direction of the bang.

"The pesky cat, Michael. I should take the opportunity to squash him while Dean's out, and you need to be gone if I am to accomplish that."

"Dude, you're a psycho!"

"Better than being a human, Moose, now leave, will you," Castiel glared at Sam.

"_Moose_?" Castiel took Sam's momentary surprise step back to slam the door in his face.

He sighed and turned around, walking back into the apartment to find out what the hell that loud noise had actually been.

"Man, do you have to be so mean to little Sammy?" Dean asked with a large frown on his face. He was on the floor with a screwdriver in his hand, so obviously, but trying to act conspicuous.

Both of Dean's eyebrows cocked and he looked funnily at the angel. "Didn't you… You just lied to someone, didn't you? Isn't that like a heaven capital offense or something?" he chuckled.

"And you're trying to get out of your bindings too early, Dean. I believe that deserves some sort of punishment." Dean gulped. "Perhaps we can begin with spanking?"

* * *

_big thank you to my beta, Vanya Starwind! please leave me a review, i want to know if i should continue on with this or just end it with a dom!cas & sub!dean scene. _

_still taking requests! anyone into a werewolf/alphaω destiel? _


	6. Chapter 6

_It was such an amazing birthday surprise to see all the amazing reviews i got last chapter! i really appreciate your support, not to mention the help of my amazing beta Vanya Starwind! Shout out to my bilingual readers!_

**Warning: M**

* * *

Dean's throat was tight with anxiety.

It was all he could do to not whimper and slide down to his knees, pulling the back of his shorts down to reveal his plump white ass to the angel.

Castiel was looking at Dean with such excitement, so much admiration that it was a little strange. "Are you a little slut?"

_Yes, yes, yes, _your_ little slut._

"Do you think you deserve a spanking as your punishment?" the dark haired angel inquired further.

The wary man swallowed the thick lump in his throat. "No," he barely even whispered. He'd never pinned Cas to be a kinky one, but he hadn't pinned himself either, and look how he was reacting to such minimal sentences.

Castiel squinted his eyes and stepped closer. "Hmm, I think trying to escape deserves somewhat of reprimanding. Or perhaps I should call Sam back and ask him myself?"

Dean's eyes went wide. Sam was still in range, no doubt still in the apartment building at the moment. The older brother couldn't stand to be in the same room with the other if he had for some reason (cough, Cas, cough) found out what was about to happen.

Because Dean was pretty fucking ready right now.

"Yes," he breathed, surprising himself at his audacity. "I need a spanking."

The angel smiled widely, as if happy (_for once_) that Dean was accepting this and on board with it. "Good, then." He takes a seat at the computer desk chair and pats his lap. "Why don't you come lean over my lap?"

There wasn't really anything to say to that, and Dean's head was feeling a little too fuzzy for him to reason an argument. "O—okay." He said, padding over next to his angel and kneeling before him.

Harshly, Castiel wrestled Dean onto his lap before the man had even settled down on his calves. Thanks to Dean's flimsy basketball shorts, the waistband slid right off and dropped to the back of his thighs. A cautionary hand felt and kneaded the brunette's creamy globes, causing said man to erupt in little arousing moans. "My good little boy," Castiel cooed.

So when the soft voice paused and a hard slam came down to his rear, Dean didn't know how to react. The second one wasn't as much of a surprise, but all the same alarming. His mouth and eyes flung open as his ass was becoming so much more sensitive than the last slap.

"Want to escape now?" Castiel asked, leaning in close as he rubbed Dean's scarlet red ass cheeks.

_No, I want you to fuck my sore ass._ No, he didn't want that… Did he? He had never been used as someone's little bitch before, but it was doing things to Dean that he wouldn't care to admit aloud. For one, his cock hadn't been aching to be touched so much in so long. Maybe it was the change of pace that was irking him…?

"Speak, whore!" the angel shouted, but this time went to slam Dean on the back of his thighs, resulting in the man jerking forward and getting such an amazing friction on his cock. Something told him that that wasn't Cas' thigh that he just brushed, too.

At first he tried to speak, but he choked out a scream the next time Castiel spanked the man's ass with his open palm. Again there was the friction on his cock and Dean swore he saw stars this time. "I—no! I'm _yyyouurs_!"

He hadn't even noticed it but he was practically humping Cas' thigh like a horny dog and it hadn't even registered to the man yet. It was just too good and too much; he wasn't humiliated—yet.

"You're who's?" the raven-haired angel teased, parting Dean's ass cheeks and running two slick fingers down his perineum, then his hole.

Gasping for air like a fish out of water, Dean squeezed his eye shut when one finger dipped into him. "Yours! You're my angel—"

Castiel pushed in further and Dean could no longer keep his cries silent. The apartment filled with lustful screams of the brunette man, his hips now shamelessly rutting into Cas' clothed cock, the thick, hardly lubed finger sliding in further and further—the pain agonizing.

"I'm going to cum, Cas! I'm going to cum all over your knees, Cas, _fuck_!" It was all beginning to boil over the edge and Dean could feel it coming nearer and nearer. "Shit, Cas!"

One finger turned into three, and when one of the trios scraped ever so gently against Dean's prostate, all the man could see was a blinding light. He vaguely could hear himself shouting curse words and blasphemy; something that made Castiel growl and push the human off of him, and onto the bed. The chair fell to the ground in his haste, making a loud resounding crash.

It didn't matter.

Dean was coming down from his orgasm, and Castiel was as hard as a rock in his jeans that hung loosely from his hips, not spending a moment more to get rid of those.

"Stupid… Human… Clothing!" he screamed, having trouble with the zipper. Dean reached forward and popped the top button, slipping his fingers under the fabric of his tight black briefs and sliding the garments down his thighs. Castiel was grateful, but didn't spare the man another glance as he made it his mission to get the clothes off of him. Dean's shorts came next.

Both men were left clad in t-shirts, Cas' the special angel type that ties around his back to let his wings move freely.

When Cas got that off of him, he crawled up so that he was straddling the man's stomach. Dean reached forward eagerly and firmly pulled the angel's hips forth ward as he clutched his cock in his other hand and brought it to his lips, pushing the hard member into his mouth. "Fuck, Dean!"

He brought his hips even closer so that he was practically fucking into Dean's delicious mouth, Cas loving every second of attention his cock was getting. He couldn't contain his low, guttural growls as he sunk his cock into Dean's wet, heated mouth.

"Goddamn it, you look so fucking pretty with my dick in your face, Dean," Castiel groaned, sliding his fingers through Dean's hair and gently tugging.

This made Dean smile seductively and wink at his angel flirtatiously. "I though angels didn't swear, Cas," he said, totally innocently. Strike that—the cock in his mouth that he was so expertly sucking was definitely not innocent.

Glaring, Castiel returned, "Not generally, no. But when a cockslut is eagerly sucking my cock, it's a tad hard to not speak my Father's name in vain." He slapped Dean's face and pushed his throbbing cock back into the man's mouth. "Cockslut." This time Dean almost choked, driving Cas to push in further and harder to hear that same adorable noise.

Castiel pulled his length out of the human's mouth and then slid down to Dean's knees on the bed, without much effort he flipped Dean onto his stomach and hunched up the man onto very widely spread apart knees.

Leaning in, he inspected the hole before his eyes with probing fingers. He wasn't expecting Dean to yip and swat his hands away. "Hey!" he cried, glaring at the angel and furiously trying to cover up his exposed ass, blushing at the attention it was getting.

"What's the problem, Dean?"

Nervousness flooded Dean's brain and he bit his lip, staring hard at the angel. "What are you doing?"

Cas cocked his brow, darting forward to kiss Dean's cheek. "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, licking his flat tongue up the redness. "I wanna eat you out, Dean."

"If you fuck me…"

"If I fuck you, what Dean?" he asked snarkily, dipping his tongue into Dean's hole. The man shivered and threw his face into the pillow at the sudden surprise.

"I studied Angelic Behaviors, asshole! I know what you're trying to do!" Dean shouted back, finding it hard though when the angel was lapping at his hole like a thirsty dog. "You… You want to mate me."

"I do, Dean, you know why?" he asked, but Dean couldn't reply because, along with two insistent fingers, Cas had penetrated his ass with his tongue. Dean screamed, defeated. "Your scent."

Dean screamed when the fingers became nonstop, the motion scraping his insides out and making his cock jerk up with interest.

"I love it. I love you. I don't even need to get to know you any better I have chosen you. I have chosen your scent." He inhaled deeply as if for example when his eyes rolled back into his head in delight. "So divine."

"Cas," Dean croaked, thrusting his hips back onto Castiel's tongue and fingers. "You need to take responsibility."

"Gladly," Castiel returned, smirking as he straightened his back out and gave his cock a few hard tugs. "Been waiting since you adopted me to do this."

Dean knew the basics of angelic mating. It wasn't anything too special as it was kind of an everyday thing; angels in reserves like Castiel generally don't mate amongst one another, however, because the place is so facilitated that their scents get lost and mixed with others. It happens more in the wild—if you could call it that—with wild angels, or just angels who weren't owned by any humans or reservations.

"Need it, Cas!" Dean shouted aggressively.

However if Castiel came inside of Dean at the same time as the man, a special bond is formed where the angel's touched with their left hand.

Castiel was lined up and pushed in suddenly, not caring that he wasn't properly lubed up enough or anything similar. Both males let out low groans, feeling their orgasms—Dean's second and Cas' first—begin to pool in their respective lower stomachs.

"You get fucked often, Dean?" Castiel inquired in a low, husky voice. He leaned in real close to Dean so that his lean stomach was pressed against Dean's muscular back. "Are you an ass virgin?"

Hips lips were sore and buzzing from all the biting he was doing to keep his voice down and in. It was already one thing to be submitting to the angel, but to have him speak dirtily into his ear was totally another.

A warm caress and then harsh slap came to his ass. Dean jerked forward and then back, meeting Castiel's hips in his thrust. "You are, aren't you?"

"Yes…!" Dean's slow circular grins on Cas' cock were making the angel go insane. He growled in an animalistic fashion before gripping Dean's hips and pulling them in to his.

"You ever fuck a guy before, then?" Castiel asked, nibbling on the human's shoulder.

Dean shook his head profusely. "Got… Got off with one or two before," he admitted, a hot blush forming over his cheeks.

"Did you use this dirty mouth to do that?" Castiel asked, his voice sounding so clear compared to Dean's husky voice from shouting. The angel raised his fingers to the brown haired man's parted lips and toyed with his teeth. Dean closed his lips around the two digits and sucked, hollowing out his cheeks in such a delectable way that Castiel was jealous that another man was able to see this gorgeous man perform such an act for them instead of himself. It bubbled deep within him.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean screamed, his face red and tight. Every time the angel was thrusting in now he was hitting Dean's special spot, his favoured prostate that could make Dean go crazy in less than point two seconds.

There wasn't anything in particular that was shouted out in the following two minutes. Castiel continued fucking as harshly as he could into Dean while the man was pressed into the mattress, his screams getting lost in the pillows and surrounding sheets.

But then the urge was there and it was too soon spiraling out of control for Dean and he screamed, his neck twisted so that he could get a look at Castiel still thrusting into him from behind. "Cas—it's—!"

"Dean, come with me!"

For leverage, Castiel grasped Dean's right shoulder and squeezed tightly, still bucking his hips furiously into his lover's ass. It was so pleasurable; Dean felt like his ass was set on fire when he felt the angel cum inside of him and his own cum get trapped in between the sheets and his hard stomach.

Castiel spoke something soft and guttural in low Enochian and Dean's shoulder was set afire.

* * *

_that was strange to write while listening to Lilo & Stitch and Spirited Away soundtrack... do not recommend it_

_review! it's my birthday so i'm going to go eat some cake and write a ton—still taking requests! my skype name is on my profile_


	7. Chicken on a Raft

_Thanks to all my beta Vanya Starwind and my amaaaazing reviewers for all your support! honestly every time i check my email after posting i have the cheesiest smile on my face and i just feel so successful... ahhh i could bask in this..._

**Warning: M, bond-kink**

* * *

Castiel made sure that every tear that slipped out of Dean's eye was either kissed or delicately licked away. In his haste to cum inside of Dean's so eloquently tight hole, Castiel hadn't noticed he was being rough and had pressed his left hand to Dean's right shoulder where it met his bicep, burning the shit out of the skin.

"I thought you would be stronger than this," Castiel teases lightly, kissing Dean's flushed cheeks.

Dean was either sniffling back snot or whimpering as he held up an ice pack to his burn. "You're a real dick, you know that?" Dean said angrily. The bond had formed and now Dean could feel the grief that his angel felt for hurting his human. At this, Dean's animosity lessened and he nuzzled in to Castiel's side.

The emotional aspect of the formation of the bond was also affecting Dean. Naturally, he would've screamed and cursed quite a bit by getting burned—_naturally_—but the onslaught of Castiel's emotions mingling with his had caused Dean to lash out with tears instead.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, his voice soft as he nosed Dean's hair.

"I want this stupid collar off. Now," Dean demanded, glaring at his bare feet.

Short chuckles erupted from the angel. "I was kind of thinking you should keep it on; it accentuates the greenness of your eyes," he said fondly. "And it reminds me of what a dirty little slut you are behind that tough-guy exterior."

Dean punched Castiel in the chest and got up, not acknowledging his own blush that made him feel like it was two hundred degrees in the bedroom.

"Don't make me threaten you," Dean said, pointing a finger at Castiel and glaring daggers.

Now he was smirking, leaning back on his elbows, one hand holding the spot where the human had punched a moment ago. "Actually, I take it back. I'd like to fuck you when you're being bossy." He nodded to his lap, acknowledging the semi he was sporting.

Dean stared as hard as he could and eventually Castiel got onto his knees and painstakingly slowly got the collar off of him. He rubbed the red flesh there and scowled at his reflection in the mirror. The skin was an angry red colour, but it wasn't for long.

Castiel came up behind him, just two or so inches taller, and pressed his fingers to the scratches on Dean's neck. And just like that, just like Dean knew, the marks were gone and his skin returned to the creamy colour like usual.

"You will never cease to amaze me," Dean murmured, looking into the mirror.

Dean knows these things about angels, and of course it is just something else entirely to be able to see it done in real life. "Don't be so corny." Castiel waves his hand.

The human didn't know what to say to that; Castiel was obviously being modest. He ducked his head and started playing with the sheets. He was butt naked after all, as was his angel, and it was extremely silent.

Michael made his way into the room and jumped onto the bed, watching the angel tentatively. Castiel became suddenly aware of the extra presence and turned to glare at the back cat.

To Dean's surprise, he actually held his hand out and the cat approached close enough where Michael could sniff the back of his palm.

"Mi… Michael likes you now?" Dean stuttered.

Castiel turned to Dean and then back at the cat. "Yeah. He knows whose boss around here." The brunette boy sort of did a little head tilt and Castiel rolled his eyes, reaching out and pulling Dean into his lap so that they could both touch and pet Michael. "Your feline knows we're mated. He knows whoever fucks his master has become his master as well and he has laid himself unto me. Actually quite cute when he's not being a wet pussy."

Dean sighed. "You think you're the master of everything. If I didn't let you piss all over every surface in my house I swear you'd be even cockier."

"Cockier?" Castiel asked, beginning to rut his hips up into Dean's soft ass. The angel placed his hands just ghosting over his human's crotch, tight enough on his thighs that he couldn't move, but instead grind back down. "You want some more of my cock, human?" he asked, leaning in close to Dean's ear and kissing his earlobe.

Castiel had no shame when it came to enticed pleasure. It was something that Dean would've never known he had had a kink for, as he had generally been the top in all his past relationships, always the one fucking into others, women and the very occasional man. He didn't feel it right to whisper condescending things to women, as it made him feel like an arrogant masochist, even if it were for the sake of a mind blowing orgasm.

"Because I'm more than willing to watch your mouth sink onto me right now," he said, and thrust his hips up into the cleft of Dean's ass, eliciting a high pitched moan from the brunette.

Everything had gone bright like an explosion right before the man's eyes. It wasn't such a magnitude as a prostate induced orgasm, but it was up there and Dean wondered what the fuck that just was. He gulped in air and yet his brain couldn't process how to speak yet.

"Yeah, you don't learn that in A.B. textbooks, do you?" Castiel asked, jokingly.

"W—what, what was that?" Dean inquired, shifting so that he could get out of Cas' lap and look at his angel.

Castiel cocked a brow. "We're mated, Dean. When you feel a flare of desire or cravings and I am feeling something similar at the same time, the bond allows our senses to seep through to each other."

"So… If I'm imagining you fucking me in the kitchen and you're in the bedroom, will you pick up those desires… You can get up and find me?" he asked, worrying his bottom lip in between his front teeth. It was too good to be true.

"How about I show you?" Castiel said lowly in a husky tone. Dean's face flushed red and he imagined Castiel closing the space between each other and crashed their lips together, his large, warm hand snaking under the sheets to grasp the man's cock in his hand and give it a few quick pumps.

It was weird, though, because it happened in his brain just seconds before Castiel did the exact same thing. "Hold on!" Dean shouted, throwing his hands up. The dark winged angel looked up with a frown but didn't remove his hand. His cheeks flushed an impossible red. "Can you… Like, read my mind?" _I was never taught this part!_

This made the angel smile, and a burst of butterflies erupted in his chest. "I can't deliberately read your mind, no, but I can sense what feelings you're feeling strongest, like if you're mad at me, upset for some reason… Or just simply feeling horny. It's for me to interpret your emotions so that I can fulfill them."

_Like I said, too good to be true,_ Dean thought to himself.

"So are you just going to think these things, or are you going to tell me out loud?" Castiel asked, pressing his fingers to Dean's collarbone and swiftly pushing the brunette over so that he was now resting on his back.

"M—my c—cock would appreciate some, uh, attention," Dean sputtered, looking anywhere but in Castiel's too fucking blue eyes. The angel still had a good hold on Dean's member, and he looked down and smiled at it.

"My pleasure," he said with an insanely hot wink. Castiel slowly shimmied his hips down so that he was on his stomach on top of Dean's legs; his hand on Dean's base while his nose nuzzled the head, breathing in the heady scent of his not recently washed cock.

Dean couldn't stand it. He knew if he stared into Castiel's eyes any longer he would cum mercilessly before any real fun even began. He tore his gaze away and settled it on the leash by the bed, wondering what kind of kinky things could happen with the leather thing.

_Shit_.

"Cas, no!"

Castiel jumped off the bed, snatching the hot pink leash off the hardwood floor and grinning at it, and then at Dean. "What's wrong, Dean? I know what you're thinking, and it's in my best interest that you get everything you want."

The angel lifted his leg and rested his knee on either side of Dean's hips, leaning in and rolling his hips against Dean's cock, the frottage too deliciously irresistible.

He took both Dean's wrists and pulled them behind the human's head, slipping a part of the leash inside of Dean's mouth so that the leather, his eyes wild, muffled the boy's surprised screams shouting _stop, please—_while his head sang _oh, fuck me I'm going to cum!_

"I have this odd desire to use one of those cellular devices you have and take a photo of you," Castiel said, his lips quirking into a tight smile and his eye looking mischievous.

Dean had no idea how much that idea was turning him on, but the fact that it was him all sprawled out, his face lewd and fuckable and his body heaving and sweaty and wanting more.

"So beautiful, Dean, you don't even realize," Castiel said, becoming very compassionate for a moment and swooping in to brush the back of his fingers against the man's soft cheek. Dean's lips parted and he almost choked on his own spit, the leather in his mouth shocking him back into reality.

"So do you want me to fuck you nice and sweet, or dirty and rough? Perhaps on the floor would excite you?"

Dean couldn't exactly respond, but he wasn't really in the mood for something so slow and romantic at the moment. No, at the moment, he wanted someone rough and domineering slamming his cock into him at an accelerated speed.

Castiel didn't decipher what Dean was thinking completely, but he got the idea of what Dean was craving. "I want to fuck into your mouth so hard right now, but I'm fearful you'll awaken the neighbors," Castiel considered, tapping his first finger to his lower lip. "Perhaps I want to blindfold you, too."

"_Juss. Fuuk. Meh_," Dean seethed through the leash slowly. Castiel laughed aloud and the cat hissed from the floor. The angel's wings flexed themselves, expanding to their full length before squeezing back in to Cas' back and staying there. He got a handle on the backs of Dean's thighs, whipping them with two fingers each at a fast pace that had the human growling.

"This hole right here?" Dean made eye contact with the angel and glared daggers at him. Cas looked down at the hole and tsked. "So wet for me, darling."

And he was wet. He was _slicked_. What in the actual fuck—?

"Well this appears to be another thing that those silly Behaviour textbooks don't exactly delve into," he joked, sliding a finger into Dean's wet heat. "Your body is making itself more accommodating for me, Sweetheart."

Dean squeezed his eyes closed, knowing he shouldn't be so embarrassed of his body after the angel had just fucked him three plus hours prior. But another digit entered his ass and soon after another and another, the pressure becoming too sweet and he needed something bigger like what had filled him last night.

"_Caaas_," Dean murmured lowly, wanting to tell Castiel what he wanted, but not sure how to tell him what with the stupid leash jammed in his mouth_. I'm going to murder you if you don't fuck me now_.

Castiel didn't really need anything else to tell him what needed to happen. He retracted the four fingers and sucked them into his own mouth, his eyes fighting to stay open, as he tasted the delicious slick that was Dean Winchester.

Bringing Dean's legs up so that they were resting over his shoulders, Cas lined himself up with Dean's hole. There was small resistance when he initially tried to push in, but then when he got past the first ring of muscles, Dean clamped down on him like he was too terrified to allow the angel access.

"Dean…" Castiel whispered dangerously. Dean's eyes were still closed painfully tight, his arms trembling behind his head when he felt a soft hand press to his stomach. "Relax for me, Dean."

Castiel slid in easier now, promising to himself and to Dean through the bond that he would go easier on him, make this time last longer, and make it more pleasurable for the both of them.

Dean let out little mewls at every single thrust, whimpering things that even Castiel's keen ears couldn't understand. They were addictive to listen to, however, and Cas felt himself leaning forward so that he could listen to more of them.

It became a game when Castiel would hurry up his thrusts, Dean's breathing and cute little moans would increase and get louder. The angel found himself smirking at Dean's over sensitized expression, but it only made him go harder and faster.

"Cas!" Dean cried through the leash. Castiel reached his hand over to Dean's face and wrenched the hot pink fabric out of the man's mouth and pulled it around the top of his head so that he could press his lips to Dean's panting ones, now looser with words and cries. "Cas! Cas! Cas!"

The man's receiving hips were beginning to synchronize with Cas' rhythmic rolling of his thighs, his cock inside of Dean hitting him in the same spot over and over and causing Dean's brain to short-circuit. "Fuck, Dean. I swear to God… I'm in love with this… With you…!" He began grunting into every thrust, now able to sense his own near end.

The bond began flaring up, and it was either that or maybe the fact that Castiel had clutched his hands to Dean's hips and began pushing in further and further, pressing that button inside of him that just made him go coo-coo for Cocoapuffs, but Dean was roughly thrown off the side of the cliff, his cock spewing his cum all over his own stomach.

Castiel growled ferociously, pulling himself out of Dean and holding his cock over his human's stomach, the long length erupting with hot sheets of cum.

The two were both breathing heavily after the activity, coming down from their own highs, the bond feeling tingly between them.

After a moment, a thought occurred to Dean as Castiel sat down cross-legged next to the human. "Why… Why didn't you cum inside of me, Cas?" he asked, looking up at his angel with bright emerald eyes. Castiel's cheeks flushed and his bit his bottom lip.

"I don't know if you're ready…" he began

Something dark flickered through the channel of the bond and Dean snapped, "Is there something you're not telling me!?"

Castiel sighed and began petting his own wing, looking offhandedly for any falling feathers; he would need a slicking soon.

"Cas!"

"Okay!" Castiel reluctantly said, dropping his wing. "If… I were to ejaculate inside of you… There's the new possibility that you will become pregnant with my child."

* * *

_u gotta problem with mpreg? yeah i have a lactation-kink i think? hmm welp._

_let me know what you think! btw thank you so much for all the wonderful birthday wishes x.x _


	8. Chapter 8

_no beta again, so the shittiness is all mine c:_

* * *

There was a along, awkward silence where both males just looked at each other, trying to catch their breath.

"Cas, are you fucking around right now? Because that's seriously not even funny," Dean declared, glaring at the angel and rolling out from under him. A hot pink blush flared over his cheeks as he pushed off from his bed and stood up to look at his angel.

The raven-haired beauty was just sitting there with his hands in his lap, glaring at the ground where Dean stood.

"What's your problem?" the brunette asked, picking his boxers up off the floor.

"What would you think if I impregnated you, Dean?" he asked quietly. Dean's blush earlier had nothing on the one that was blossoming over his cheeks now.

He just shook his head. He turned to the direction of the bathroom.

"I want a straight answer, Dean." Dean was already in the bathroom turning the shower on.

Castiel appeared in the doorway, almost giving Dean a heart attack in doing so. Dean gave the angel incredulous eyes and scoffed. "Hell no! What? Are you expecting me, a full-grown human male to just gather some spontaneous interest in becoming pregnant? The fuck, Cas?"

The angel frowned. "You're not taking it as well as I had expected," he noted, chewing on his lower lip.

"Look, Cas. I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to lie down. _Alone_." He stressed that last part.

"Dean, but we're—"

"Exactly. I know. I want to—I just want to pretend that for one night I did not adopt an angel, I did not become attracted to him, and he never fucked me. That the said angel coincidentally _didn't_ forgot to mention the little matter that it has suddenly become a matter that I may or may not be able to reproduce," Dean huffed out.

"You're mad," Castiel asserted.

"I'm livid!" Dean returned, turning around now to glare at the angel. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "I'm going to take a shower now."

x**X**x

Once Dean got out of the shower, Castiel had surprised Dean with half-assed cooked eggs. Dean had loved them, even if they were showered with a little too much salt.

Chuck had also decided to call. Castiel came over to Dean on the couch and curled around him. The brunette man wasn't sure if it was to snuggle or to try and catch what his old mentor was saying.

"He's healthy?" Chuck asked nervously. Like usual.

Dean sucked in a big breath of accomplished air. "He's perfectly healthy," he said, eying the angel that had cocked his head slightly to the side. "I'm actually glad you called," Dean added, his tone getting a little lower.

"Why—why's that?"

"Well, Chuck, you sort of seemed to have left out the part where it's possible for an angel to get a _male_ human pregnant."

Chuck sounded like he was gasping for breath. "You're pregnant!?" He started screaming bloody murder and Dean had to shout to get his attention back.

"No, no! Chuck shut the hell up, okay? I'm not pregnant," the man said with a small huff of embarrassment. Castiel chirped and hugged him from behind.

"Wait—you two fucked? Err he fucked you? Excuse my French, of course."

Well that was one way to put it. "Despite myself, yeah, it happened." As long as he controlled his emotions, he knew that Chuck's laughter wouldn't bother him.

"Are you mad because you expected me to give you a How To: Not Get Pregnant from my Adopted Angel?" he laughed more. "Look, okay. I'm sorry, but even if I did give you that little introduction, you probably would've ran the other way screaming."

"But you knew this?" Dean asked. Castiel was playing with his freckled toes.

Chuck sighed. "Being a reserve moderator for angels and demons is pretty demanding. I had to go through a lot of schooling to get this job; so yes, I knew. This is the very first case, though, ever that an angel bonded with a human non-platonically."

Dean chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"I bet Angelic Behaviors didn't tell you that, huh?" he asked, chuckling nervously.

_Yeah, I've heard that joke one too many times_, Dean though, glancing down at Castiel. Michael came into the room then, trotting up to the two curled up on the couch. The angel lent his hand out and the cat climbed up to nuzzle his way into Dean's lap. At least they aren't fighting anymore.

Chuck asked a few more questions about Castiel's wings and his behavior since the bonding, but Dean responded positively. He thanked the brunette man for his time and then hung up.

He turned to look at Castiel. "Do you want to go see Sam?" Castiel glared in response, as if to say, _are you fucking kidding? I just want to stay here with you_. But the angel picked up on Dean's emotions—he wanted to go see his brother and possibly speak about what happened.

So in turn, the angel had agreed he would come if he didn't have to wear the collar, he would take the car. Dean brought the collar just in case.

Sam didn't live that far away, just around twenty minutes away with traffic. Castiel was a good contender with the car it seemed—despite his large wings that flooded the car with black feathers (and due to the fact that he hadn't been groomed properly in over 24 hours, they were starting to fall out), he was happy to look out the window at the gray clouds and the rain streaking the glass.

Since he was being good, Dean rolled down the window for him. Although Castiel was the dominant in bed (and whatever sort of relationship thing they had going on), Dean was still his master.

x**X**x

"Yeah, his name's Gabriel. He's a higher order angel, too. Just like you, Cas," Sam said fondly, smiling at Dean's angel.

Although Castiel didn't like anyone even remotely similarly to the way he liked Dean, one person he could definitely tolerate was Sam Winchester.

On the other hand, one person he could not tolerate was Gabriel. Person—angel—whatever.

"Castiel and I were on the same team up in heaven," Gabriel explained. "We were warriors!" he exclaimed.

The taller angel just sighed in annoyance. "Gabriel was and is a lowlife Archangel who relied on everyone to wait on him and fight for him. Gabriel, you were a general whereas I was a foot soldier. We never fought together," Castiel said coldly. Gabe just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest childishly.

"You're no fun, Cassie." He pouted. "Just like I remember."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look. It was interesting to watch two angels converse with each other. It was also very noticeable which angel was the more dominant and which was submissive.

Gabriel crawled into Sam's lap and rubbed his tummy. "I'm hungry, Sammy!" he shouted, mimicking the way Dean had greeted Sam when he entered his apartment.

Sam blushed and pushed the angel from him. "Don't call me that, and okay. I have dinner already made. It's just left overs from when I had that date with Madison last night." He waved his hand as if to show how unimportant it was.

"Madison is a slut!" Gabriel announced. Castiel glowered at him while Dean had a blown look.

"Gee, Gabe, tell it like you mean it," Dean said in a low voice. Sam would not stop blushing.

x**X**x

Castiel had been sent outside with Gabriel while the two brothers spoke. There was a small backyard behind the apartment complex and the people who were there with their pets and such looked at the two sibling angels and straight up stared.

No one actually had the guts to say anything, however, Castiel noted.

After he had finished arguing with Gabriel about some angel politics in heaven before all angels had been expelled from there, Dean had come out, his hands shoved into his jean pockets and nodded at the two.

The raven-haired angel took an extra second staring at his bond-mate. He couldn't resist acknowledging how beautiful he was—his cocked brow, the slim tee accompanied by a down jacket to shield the rain that had stopped for a half hour, not to mention those tight jeans that Castiel just wanted to strip him of and never allow him to wear again.

He got up from the bench and Gabriel soon followed, trotting happily behind his heavenly brother.

"I just gave Sam the 411 about the bonding thing," Dean huffed out.

Cas just stood there squinting at Dean in confusion.

"Sam knows about us," he explained in simpler terms.

"What, your bond?" Gabriel interjected. Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean shot him a look as if to say _how the fuck did you know, you little twerp_? "I can smell Cas all over you, buddy. You've copulated, hmm, let's see…" Gabriel sniffed Dean, leaning in a little too close for comfort, "two—three times in the last one or two days. Am I right?"

Dean just gulped. "Shut up, smartass," he growled.

"Heeey!" Gabriel whined like a six-year-old. "Why are you both so cold?"

They both ignored him. Castiel intertwined his fingers with Dean's, the two entered Sam's apartment hand in hand.

Dean took off his jacket and the four of them sat down to watch a movie. Dean was actually surprised how easily Sam had taken to Dean's story—he hadn't judged him or made fun of him. Seriously, it is a little bit weird to think about what happened, but Sam had accepted him and Dean really appreciated that about his little brother.

Gabriel bumped his shoulder with Dean purely on accident but the brunette man hissed and jerked back towards Castiel who glared daggers at the smaller angel. "Dude—!"

There wasn't enough time to say anything else because Gabriel had quickly gone to investigate Dean's shoulder. He lifted up the sleeve, and there it was—Castiel's handprint mark he had left on Dean when they had first bonded. It had swollen just a day earlier, all angry and red and puffy, but now it looked almost beautiful.

The Archangel gasped. "Sammy! Sammy! Sammy!" he cried, turning in his seat and yanking up and down on Sam's gray tee.

Sam got a good look at the mark and the brothers met eyes for a split second, taking Sam's mind (and eyes) away from Gabriel for a moment, and just a moment, so that the mischievous little angel could rip up Sam's shirt and show his own little mark—

As it turned out, Gabriel had also left a hand print on Sam. Right over his right pectoral.

"You—you two! You too?" Dean said, looking awfully confused and equally shocked.

Castiel just glowered. "It seems you two will also have to begin wearing condoms," he said in a low voice, suddenly smiling darkly at Sam and Gabriel. The lighter haired angel just smiled widely.

"Nope! I'd gladly be the mother of his child!" He turned to Dean and scoffed. "It's the honorable thing to do, anyways. Gosh, to have a child with a human," he said with a dreamy look in his eyes. Sam was completely baffled, and Dean glared at his little brother.

"Sam? Was there ever something you were going to tell me?"

Sam would have a lot of explaining to do. He knew it, too.

"Oh how the tables have turned," he said with a small smirk. Castiel ensnared his arm around his waist.

A bit of Dean felt righteous.

* * *

_so i've decided i'm going to do what i did for Cupid Bow Lips and end it (this story was supposed to be a two-shot anyway) and post another sequel one-shot... which reminds me i need to get on the CBL sequel ch—__**how about this:** leave a review or PM of what you want to see in the extra ch: mpreg or not? fluff or just pwp; etc. This is very important!_

_btw go on my profile for my AO3 link that has new stories not posted on FF! i should have a new story up tonight!_

_Happy Summer!_


End file.
